The Hunt
by Diana Moon
Summary: This is the editied verson of my story, and it's complete.


The Hunt  
My journal starts on my first day of the initiation of The Pride. I am finally 18 years old and ready to join my people in the traditional Hunt. I'll explain what the Hunt is, it is a journey one must make to find their true self. My father, King Leon, decided that I would start at 18 instead of 15 like all the others. All my friend had already been or are still on their Hunt's. I, Princess Diana Serenity Moon, will finally find what life has for me, and I hope that I survive it.  
" Dear, you're going to be late!" my mother, Queen Lunaria, shouted from the base of the stairwell.  
" Coming mom!" I came running down the hall in a white tank top and cut off shorts, my lion like tail swishing behind me. I leaped over the rail and landed on my feet, as cats normally do, on the red carpeted floor. " Here I am." I panted.  
" Goodness!" she put her hands to her face, has if I was hurt." You could have killed yourself!"  
" My dear sweet love," came the rich deep voice of my understanding father." You should know by now that our dearly beloved daughter is growing up and she has taken on the qualities of a warrior." he smiled sweetly to my mother.  
" But Leon..." she complained. I swear, she is trying to find every excuse to keep me home and raise me to be a queen (which I will be anyway) and be prim and proper. YUCK! I'm sorry but the lives of these Gundam Pilots I hear about in stories sound quite interesting.  
" Well, bye mom and dad, I'm off to ' look for myself.'" I bowed and ran out the door to ensure no chance of my mother trying to keep me home. So my journey begins and I don't know what to expect form it.  
CHAPTER 1  
After I landed on Earth I started to walk to civilization. I have been walking and partly flying for hours and I finally reach civilization. I walk to the nearest restaurant and get something to eat when I notice a strange looking boy with platinum blond hair. I pull out the drawing pad I had brought with me in my satchel and quickly flipped to a boy named Quatre Raberba Winner. Closely examining my hand drawn and colored picture I found that the boy resembled my drawing to the T!  
" Excuse me!" I ran towards him as quick as my tired legs could carry me." Are you Quatre Raberba Winner?" He looked at me in surprise. I guess he thought that nobody knew him here. Where ever here was.  
" Um ... yes, I am Quatre Raberba Winner. And who might you be?" he asked kindly. Before I had a chance to answer I felt terribly dizzy and the next thing I saw was complete darkness.  
Quatre looked at this girl for a moment. She had lovely honey colored skin and dark brown hair. Almost as dark as Heero's but hers was a little darker. From before her sudden blacking out, she had clear dark brown eyes that looked chocolate in the noon day sun. A large man shadowed the small boy and looking over him completely, the large man noticed the unconscious girl.  
" Looks like the heat got to her." Quatre said, almost to quiet to hear.  
" Shall we take her to the headquarters, Master Quatre?" the large man asked.  
" Yes, Rashid. We'll take her in."  
My head was pounding, it hurt to open my eyes until I thought of that boy, of Quatre. ' Could he really be a Gundam Pilot? No. They only exist in stories. Wait! Look at me. I'm sounding too much like my mom, I gotta stop thinking about this and get up.' I slowly opened my eyes, it was a little fuzzy at first but my eyes soon adjusted. I found myself in an underground hideout. ' Too cool.' I tried to stand but the dizziness returned. Stumbling, I felt someone grab me. Looking up I met large cobalt blue eyes and an ear to ear grin. ' Oh God, I'm in trouble now.' I silently thought as he, or she, I couldn't tell because of the yard long braid dangling behind my captor.  
" Is she awake?" I heard the familiar voice of Quatre.  
" Yeah, but she's trying to kill herself by walking around." now I could tell it was a male by the husky voice he possessed.  
" I am not. I just need to get my bearings straight." I snapped harshly. Taken aback by my own meanness I heard the braided one reply.  
" Jeez, she's just like Heero, never appreciating a friendly hand." he walked away before I could say my apologies. That made me feel terrible. Hanging my head I sighed and wished for my life to end. It was so embarrassing for a princess of another planet to snap at someone from a different country. I was near tears, then Quatre spoke softly to her.  
" Don't worry, he's just a little peeved because he can't battle today."  
" Why?"  
" Because his Gundam is being repaired from the last battle he was in." Quatre smiled at my wide eyed reaction to the word ' Gundam.' I guess he didn't know that I was from a different planet. To be sure I wasn't dreaming, I pinched the tip of my tail that was wrapped around my thin waist. Wincing at the pain, I knew then that this was real. Quatre lead me to where the Gundams were being repaired as proof to the braided boy's excuse.  
" Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Deathscythe." I whispered in total awe and amazement. None of the Lyonian race has ever laid eyes on a real Gundam before, and I am the first to see one in person and meet the pilots. I was deeply honored.  
" Yeah, Sandrock is mine and Deathscythe is Duo's." Quatre said politely.  
After a week of repairing the Gundams and searching for the parts needed, I was well known in the area for my talents in the arts and cooking. Quatre and Duo had become the closest thing to me away from home. I enjoyed my time there and soon found myself acting more quiet than usual and I had picked up many battle tactics. The other men there said that I was the best strategist they had in years. Taking it as a compliment I began to think about the other pilots that I've heard of.  
" Quatre?" I crepted into his room. Startling him, he turned around to look me in the eyes. " Are there others like you? Are there other Gundam pilots?" I sounded so childlike.  
Almost laughing he answered, " Yes, there are. There are 5 of us. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, myself, and Heero."  
" Five?!"   
" Why do you sound so surprised?" Duo said sardonically. I looked at him and was about to say something mean back when Rashid came running up.  
" Master Quatre," he panted. " the other Gundam pilots have arrived as you have asked."   
" Good, come Diana. I want you to meet the others." H e pulled me along and Duo followed close behind. The first person I saw was a Chinese boy. His hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail at the base of his skull. Then there was a quiet looking boy with most of his brown hair front of one of his dark green eyes. His complexion was conserve and very collected. The last one was a boy that had dark brown hair like mine, his cool prussian blue eyes stared at me in total silence. I felt an icy chill run along my spine and the tuft of fur on my tail bristled. Calming myself I knew that there was going to be trouble in the near future.  
" Diana, I would like for you to meet the other Gundam pilots." Quatre motioned towards the silent group.  
" I am Chang Wufei." the Chinese boy bowed. At least he's got manners, unlike someone I know, I looked to see the great big smile on Duo's face as he greeted the other pilots in his own stupid way.  
" I am Trowa. Trowa Barton." the green eyed one took my hand and shook it gently.  
" And that is ... " Duo started then was cut off by myself.  
" Heero Yuy." he looked at me in shock that I knew the boy's name.  
" How do you know my name?" Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.  
Taking in a deep breath, I started slowly my tale. I told them about my heritage, my people and how they think that the Gundam pilots are legends. After I had finished I looked into each of their faces. Duo's mouth was hanging open, Quatre looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Wufei looked disbelieving, Trowa, I couldn't tell what his emotions were, and Heero still sat there glaring, he put his gun away, thank goodness. Although he looked quite interested in my story, he snorted and said.  
" So we are just stories and legends, huh?" I didn't know what to say. My people didn't know that they truly existed.  
" My kind doesn't know that you are real." I was fighting to keep the tears from coming. He was being so harsh, I was only telling the truth.  
" Hey, I say that's pretty cool!" Duo commented, placing a comforting hand on my trembling shoulder. Tightening his grip he looked at Heero." At least she was willing to tell us the whole story." Heero whipped around and shot Duo an evil glare. Duo bravely stood his ground. I felt that I needed some air so I excused myself to take a small walk. Outside I had a chance to actually gather my thoughts and breath away my nervousness. My tail spasmed and I had forgotten that I had it wrapped around my waist for a near month now. With great relief I stretched out my tail and rested on the sandy dunes. I didn't notice a shadowy figure waiting me from afar nor did I care. I was too caught up in trying to keep the small amount of friends that I had.  
Heero couldn't believe what he had just seen. That girl they call Diana has a tail. Remembering what Dr. J had told him of a lion girl that would come and destroy the world, Heero decided that it was his mission to assassinate her, whether or not she was royalty. Turning to leave he took one last look and questioned himself, ' Why do I get this funny feeling every time she comes to mind? No matter, once she's dead it will be one less thing on my mind.' Walking towards his Gundam he started to make plans for that evening.  
That night Diana cooked their favorite meal, teryiaki chicken. Duo as usual inhaled his food while the others ate their share slowly. Staring at the quickly disappearing food on Duo's plate, Diana got up to retrieve more food.  
" Hungry Duo?" chided Diana. Duo just nodded his stuffed face. All laughed at his stupid antics. She noticed that Heero hadn't come down to dinner, excusing herself she went in search for him. Passing into his room she saw him sitting on his bed facing the moonlit window. She softly padded into his room.  
" Heero?" she asked quietly. Jumping and turning around he fired his gun. The four boys downstairs jumped at the ringing sound. Diana stood motionless, fear etched on her soft features. Heero couldn't believe how fast she had moved to dodge the bullet. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Her arm had gotten nicked and was bleeding. The guys burst into the room and saw the two standing there, not speaking a word. Then Quatre noticed the puddle of blood slowly growing beside her feet. He looked into her face and she was pale, not because of being shot at but because of blood lose.  
" Heero, are you insane or something!!??" Duo shouted in his face. Heero unmoving said nothing but only stared at the frightened girl.  
" It's ok. Duo." she whispered." It's my fault, I scared him." ' I must have been crazy to do that!' she thought as she walked away from his room. Gripping the wound on her arm she retreated to her room.' Duo told me that he carries a gun, then why did I do that? I must be going insane.' She fell into a dreamless sleep.  
During the night Heero felt uneasy about what just happened. So, in an effort to secure the thoughts racing through his mind he decided that a midnight walk would prove quite helpful. As he walked along the path in the empty streets he thought of the mission Dr. J had told him to do. ' Heero, when you see a girl with a lion like tail you must destroy her for she will bring destruction to the world and the colonies ...' Heero knew that he heard Dr. J say something else, but he just couldn't recall what. He heard a small rustle in the nearby bushes. Whipping out his gun he held it to the bushes and demanded," Come on out." Duo stood up and raised his hands. Heero looked at him funny and lowered his gun. Deciding that shooting Duo would be a waste of ammunition.  
" What do you want, Duo?" Heero put away his gun.  
Duo put his hands down and said in a peeved tone," I was looking at the moon, why? Will I get shot for that?" Clenching his fist, Duo prepared to be hit. Heero looked at the moon and he saw Diana's face. Shaking his head he turned and walked away leaving Duo who stared after him in bewilderment. Thinking that Heero was acting strange Duo decided to confront the others about his behavior.  
In the mornings I would usually expect breakfast in bed but this was horrifying! I turned over and opened my eyes when I felt a warm body next to me. Leaping out of bed and screaming at the top of my lungs at the intruder of my personal living quarters. He slowly turned over and I soon realized that Heero some how snuck into my room and snuggled next to me. ' Why would he do that? He wants to kill me, why would he climb into bed with me?' I questioned myself. I looked into his beautiful prussian blue eyes and saw that he had been crying. Feeling utterly stupid for crying out I got back into bed and held him close. He buried his face into my neck and said that he was sorry over and over again. Petting him gently I said.  
" For what?"  
" For shooting you." His muffled voice whimpered. Smiling at his honest apology I stroked his dark hair until he fell asleep. Duo burst in waking Heero up. I whipped around to face my second intruder.  
" I heard you scream! Is every thing ok.?" He panted.  
" Yes, Duo. Every thing is fine. I ... um ... had a nightmare." I grinned sheepishly.  
Giving me a funny look he proceeded. " Then what's Heero doing here?" Dumbstruck, I had no idea what to say.  
" That's none of your business." Heero said almost angrily.  
" What's going on?" Quatre said as he, Trowa, and Wufei came running up.  
' Great, more intruders.' I thought grumpily. " Nothing, now would you be so kind as to GET OUT OF MY ROOM???!!!!" I shouted to the four boys at my door. Stunned they quickly obeyed and left in a rush. Heero looked at me and settled back onto my shoulder. Sighing in relief I leaned back and closed my eyes and listened to his soft breathing.   
Waking up, I found Heero curled up on a pillow next to me. I yawned and stretched out wondering how long I had been asleep.  
" That's an easy question." Came a voice that was unknown to me. Looking around my room I saw nobody in here. " You and Mr. Yuy have been asleep for nearly 18 hours. It is 3:00 as we speak." A small gray cat leaped onto my bed and sat at my feet. It looked to be about an adult cat and it had a golden crescent moon and star on its forehead. Purring he licked his paw and announced, " I am Lunan. I was sent here to watch over you."  
" Let me guess, my mom sent you didn't she." I eyed the strange cat. It shook its head no and walked a distance so that he stood on Heero's hip. Grinning he outstretched his claws and dug in. Heero leaped out of bed yelling in pain and in anger at the rude awakening.  
" Good afternoon Mr. Yuy." Lunan said politely. Heero thought that it wasn't a 'good afternoon' after being woken up like that. Rubbing his hurting hip he mumbled a greeting and sat gently back down on the bed.  
" Would you mind explaining this?" Heero motioned to the cat. I shrugged my shoulders and waited for the boys to come bursting through my door at any moment. Giving them 5 seconds I waited patiently and like clock work they came running in to check on the sudden out burst.  
" Is every thing ok?" Duo and Quatre said at the same time. Wufei and Trowa stared at the little feline who was staring right back at them.  
" Oh, it's nothing." I sighed, thinking that they were too over protective. " Heero just had a rude awakening by Lunan." Duo and Quatre immediately rushed over and picked up Lunan. The two were petting and scratching him and commenting on what a cute kitty he was. Lunan was soaking this attention up. Wufei and Trowa gave each other a worried look and joined Heero and me on my bed.  
" So, when did you get him?" Wufei stared at the smothered cat.  
" I didn't." I shrugged.   
Duo heard and stuck in his two cents. " So Heero must have gotten him for you! Awe! That's so sweet!"  
" I didn't get that cat for her I got her ..." he paused seeing that he had every one's attention.  
" What did you get her?" Quatre pressed. Heero started to feel the pressure and I noticed him turn a light pink.  
" He got me this." I held up a teddy bear with a green bow on.  
" Awwwww!" Duo squealed. " That's even sweeter that the kitty!" I looked at Heero and he gave a sigh of relief. " Well, I don't know about you guys and girl, but I think it's time for a snack. What do you say?" Every one fell anime style. " What?"  
" Nothing Duo." I sighed. " Don't you ever think about anything but your stomach?"  
" No. I think about other things that are as important as my stomach." Again everyone fell anime style. Sitting up I sighed and then herded all the boys, including Heero, out of the room so I could change from my night clothes to my day clothes. Slipping on a white tank top and some light blue shorts, I joined the boy outside. I found them sparring one another, it was a free for all fight. Setting myself under the shade of a tree I watched Heero beat the snot out of Duo. Then he was attacked by Trowa and Quatre. Defending himself like an expert, Heero threw them off and prepared to fight them. He was unexpectedly hit from behind by Wufei, tumbling to the ground he sat up and growled. I was getting restless just sitting and watching the boys have fun, so I decided to join in the fun. Tackling Wufei, I made my entrance. He tried to throw me off with his feet but I dodged him easily. Flipping back I landed behind Heero.  
" Thanks." He panted.  
" No problem." We were surrounded by Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. They had evil grins on their faces and fire in their eyes. Heero and I exchanged worried looks and prepared for the worst. With battle cries they leaped for us only to land in a heap on the ground. Heero and I laughed at they boys below us looking around for us. Trowa looked up and saw Heero and I floating in the air.  
" Cool!" Duo marveled. " How can you fly?"  
" I'm not flying." Heero laughed. " Diana's holding me up in the air."  
" That's not fair! You have to stay on the ground like the rest of us." Wufei complained.  
" Well, how about if I make all of you fly. By yourself?" I smirked. Hearing the cheer from the Gundam pilots meant a definite yes. Creating small energy balls and hurling them at the pilots I gave them enough energy to fly and throw light energy balls for combat in the air. After the battle, I flopped onto my back and Heero landed right next to me. Looking in his direction I saw Duo and Quatre whispering to each other and laughing.  
" I wonder what they are talking about?" I said not expecting for Heero to answer back.  
" They are most likely talking about us." he said in his usual monotone speech.  
" Oh, really." I purred evilly. Heero looked at me and his eyes followed me as I got up and walked calmly over to the laughing boys. " Hi. What are you two talking about?"  
" Uh ... n ... nothing." Duo said nervously. I eyed him and then asked Quatre. He said the same thing.  
Smiling I backed away and turned so it looked like I was going to go sit down again. I swiftly turned back to face them and threw a huge power ball at their feet. The explosion sent them flying into the water. I heard applause from behind. Turning I saw Heero, Trowa, and Wufei smiling and clapping at my action to the two talking boys. I bowed and reset myself next to Heero and took an afternoon nap. When I awoke it was nearly sunset. Leaping to my feet I ran towards the home that we stayed in. What I came back to was a pile of rubble.  
" HEERO! TROWA! QUATRE! DUO! WUFEI!" I shouted into the dust air only to find my echoes answer back to me.  
" Uhn." I turned to see Rashid laying under a piece of a wall.  
" Rashid!" I ran over to help him up. With one hand I tossed off the wall and with the other I helped him up. " Where are the Gundam pilots?"  
He coughed and wiped his eyes. Taking a good look at me he grabbed my arms roughly. " How did you survive? It must be a miracle that you're still here. I thought that they took you along with the boys."  
" How I survived doesn't matter. Who took them and where did they go?!" I demanded. I was very upset that the Gundam pilots were gone and I had nobody to help me. Rashid was badly injured and I had no idea where the other people were of Quatre's troops.  
" A man named Treize took them and bombed the shelter. He nearly killed them trying to find out where you were." He looked at the ground remembering the torment the five boys went through. " They never said a thing."  
" I will make that man pay dearly for what he has done to my friends!" I stood up and my energy flowed around me as I transformed from the human looking girl with a lion tail to an enormous white feather dragon. I shot off into the air and headed in the direction that Rashid pointed out to me. Growling fiercely, I vowed that Treize would die a slow and very painful death.  
" Heero, c'mon. Wake up, please." Duo shook his unconscious comrade.  
" I feel bad for him." Quatre said watching Duo's unfruitful act.  
" Why?" Wufei looked at Quatre from his corner in their cell. They all took pretty bad hits, so why was Heero the only one that was knocked out?  
" Because Heero was more closer to her than any of us. How that is I do not know." Trowa answered for Quatre. They all felt the ground beneath them shake. Quatre was about to say something when they heard an explosion and shouts of Treize's men. Wufei ran over to the door and looked out the window to see if he could spot anything. He looked to the left and saw a wall of fire blasting down the hall. He was barely hit by the fire as it poured into the small window.  
" What the ...?" Duo looked at the now melted bars. Another crash made them all duck for cover as their wall was rammed.  
" Come on! We don't have all day!" The large dragon head commanded. The pilots nodded and started to climb on. Duo and Wufei carried Heero onto the dragon's feathery head. " Hold on tight." It took off in a flurry of feathers, dust, and bullets. Soon they were too high for the soldiers to even spot.  
" How is he?" Quatre asked Wufei. Wufei just looked up and Quatre could read the bad news.  
" I need some type of cloth or something, now!" Duo ordered. Trowa quickly tore his sleeve off and handed it to Duo. Duo quickly started to wrap Heero's head. Wufei saw the red feathers beneath him and the red on his white pants.  
" Can you fly any faster?" Wufei asked the dragon.  
" How fast?" It looked back. Wufei didn't even need to answer because it saw the blood and quickly started to beat its wings faster. In no time at all they reached the camp that Rashid had set up. The dragon landed quickly and let them off. Medical crew immediately took Heero from Duo and Wufei. The remaining four pilots watched helplessly as they carried Heero off into the tent. Quietly the dragon crept away and flew to a lake far away enough for it to clean up.  
" Hey," Quatre looked around for the dragon that brought them to safety. " Where did the dragon go? We didn't even thank it for its help."  
" It probably had to do something else." Wufei commented sarcastically.  
" I guess I should thank you guys for leaving me out of the fun." came a familiar voice. All the boys turned around and saw Diana standing there. Her arms folded, her foot tapping the ground, and an evil smirk on her face showed that she was not happy. Then she stepped forward. A look of concern crossed her face. " Where's Heero?"  
" We were all taken captive and this man tried to get us to tell where you were. We all got beat up, but Heero took the brunt of it all." Duo said sadly. " Somehow they knew how close you and Heero were."  
" How badly hurt is he?" Diana's eyes saddened. " Is he still alive?" She knew the answer but she couldn't say anything to them.  
" We don't know yet. The medical people took him and they are working on him at this moment." Trowa looked to the hospital tent. Diana walked right by them and headed to the tent.  
" Miss, you can't come in here." A doctor tried to hold her out. Her eyes narrowed at him and he was flung to the side. She kept moving. The other pilots followed her inside. She came over to Heero's bedside and sat down.  
' If I was awake I would have been able to help you.' I thought to myself as I held Heero's hand. Setting his hand down I pulled out my crystal and the moon wand. Placing the crystal at the center of the crescent moon I stepped back from him.  
" Moon Healing Activation." I called out. The crystal began to glow and sparkles of silvery light flowed from the crystal and the wand. The sparkles enveloped Heero and then a bright light flashed and it was over. I stood there panting, trying to hold onto the power of the crystal and you own were a tough job. Heero slowly opened his eyes. I smiled at my success and collapsed on the floor because of exhaustion.  
" Shhhh." I heard a voice scold angrily. " You'll wake her up. Heero come back here!"  
I felt a hand touch my face gently. " Thank you." The voice of Heero whispered into my ear. He gently kissed me on the cheek and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
" I never knew that she had that much power." Quatre said as he gazed upon her sleeping form. He watched as Duo tried to shoo Heero away from her and failed. Then Heero whisper into her ear and kiss her.  
" She is extremely powerful, Master Quatre. She's the one who saved your lives." Rashid pointed out.  
" That's not true. A white dragon saved our lives." Quatre argued.  
" It is true. I saw her transform with my own eyes."  
' Can it be true that she is the one to destroy the world? But she is so sweet; how could she?' Quatre stared at her. Her sweet face told him that she wouldn't hurt anybody without ample reason to. ' Impossible. There is no way that she would destroy the world. There has to be more to that mission Heero passed to us than that.' Quatre remembered what he and the others saw.  
She had taken out this crystal and wand and put the two together. She then said an incantation of some sort and the crystal and wand started to glow. Silvery sparkles started to come from the wand and they spread. Most went to Heero but they came to the pilots and out the tent as well. After a bright flash of light all their wounds were gone and Heero woke up. After that she fainted, probably from using allot of her energy. From what he and the other Gundam pilots witnessed, she had saved Heero's life and healed everyone in camp. There was no reason for her to die. ' There has to be more to the mission than that.' Quatre thought in anger at destroying such a wonderful friend and powerful ally.  
" Quatre?" Duo broke his thought process. Acknowledging his friend he looked up into Duo's upset blue eyes.  
" What's wrong?" Quatre asked in concern.  
" Why do we have to kill her? She saved Heero's life and she is my best friend. She cooks wonderful meals and she's fun to play with. Why?" Duo looked away in shame at his babyness.  
" I don't know, Duo. Let's recheck with Heero. I'm sure that he's got an answer for us." Quatre placed a friendly hand on Duo's slumping shoulder. Duo looked up as if a ray of sunlight had made its way through a heavy cloud cover. Both Quatre and Duo made their way to Heero. When they reached him he was already talking to Dr. J.  
" We cannot complete the mission." He said a bit angrily. " Diana is our friend. We cannot destroy her."  
" Well, as long as she stays your friend then she can live. You and the other Gundam pilots must not let Treize or any other oz soldier get a hold of her. Her power is so great that she can destroy the world without a single care, if mistreated." Dr. J said. Heero breathed a small sigh of relief. But when it came to destroying the world, he got a little confused.  
" But if she did destroy the world, wouldn't she die also?"  
" No." Quatre and Duo gasped. Heero didn't even notice them. " She can change her form into a dragon and fly back to her home world. She did say she was a Lyonian, right?"  
" Yes."  
" Well, there you have it. Your mission is to protect her no matter the cost, Heero Yuy. That goes for the other pilots as well." Dr. J closed the link.  
" Mission accepted."  
Quatre and Duo left Heero. They didn't need to ask because they got all they needed to know by listening in on his conversation. Duo looked up from the floor and saw Diana standing there with the blanket wrapped around her.  
Waking up alone is becoming too common. I needed someone to talk to. Leaving the room they had me in I searched for any of the pilots or familiar face. I found Duo and Quatre. Duo is like a large puppy to me. He loves to play and eats a ton. Quatre was more like a cat, quiet and sweet. He could also be defensive if he needed to be. I was broken away from my thoughts as I was squished in Duo's hug.  
" Nice to see you too." I sputtered.  
" I hope you're ok now." Quatre said kindly. " You kinda passed out from that crystal of yours.  
" Yeah. The energy I used up from trying to hold my own power and the crystal's is sort of overwhelming." I said as Duo let go. I looked over Quatre's shoulder and saw Heero standing there watching our little reunion. Smiling I sent a telepathic message. " Thanks for holding onto me while I was unconscious." I saw his eyes widen as he heard my voice in his head. He smiled at me and turned to walk away. Too bad humans couldn't talk telepathically, then I would tell Heero how much I love him.  
" Hello." Duo waved his hand in front of my face.  
Snapping back into the real world I looked at him. " Uh ... did you say something?"  
" I said that you were a fat hippo." Duo chided.  
" Oh, that's nice." I pushed past him and Quatre to follow Heero. I needed to talk to him.  
" Hey!" Duo said after me. Quatre stopped him.  
" She needs to talk. Let her go."  
" But I wanted to know if she'll fix dinner tonight." Duo complained. Quatre laughed at Duo.  
I followed Heero to his room. I peeked into the door and saw him lay down. Walking lightly to his bed side, he didn't even notice me sit down beside his bed. Gently placing my hand on his, I tried to get his attention. Instead I nearly got hit in the face. He saw me and froze. I guess I startled him.  
" Sorry. We need to talk." I informed him, trying not to show my feeling for him. He looked at me seriously. I knew I had his attention. " What is it that you Gundam pilots have to do? What is you mission?"  
" Why do you want to know?" He sounded defensive.  
" Because I'm having these visions of you and the other pilots." I hesitated. Since I had met them the dreams I've had from my childhood had intensified. It was starting to scare me. It was all coming true.  
" What about me and the other pilots?" Heero encouraged me to keep going.  
" I've been having this dream ever since I was a little girl. I never told anyone because they would say that my imagination was going wild. These dreams keep coming up and I ... Oh, I'm sorry for pouring out myself onto you." I laughed nervously. " You probably have allot to think about and I would just get in the way. I'm sorry to have bothered you." I got up to leave and Heero grabbed my wrist.  
" I would like to hear these dreams of yours." He said in a comforting tone. I sat on the bed next to him and took a deep breath.  
" I am a dragon and you and the others are in your Gundams. For some reason we are fighting one another. Then you took your saber and killed me." I choked on the last part. " It all seemed so real. Almost too real."  
Heero put his arm around me and whispered in my ear. " I haven't been truthful to you."  
" Huh? What ..." He shushed me.  
" The others and I had a mission to destroy you. But, instead we befriended you. I had a talk with Dr. J, the mission has been changed. If you side with oz, then we have to destroy you. If you side with us, we will protect you."  
" Really blunt with it aren't you Heero?" Duo stood in the door way, arms crossed.  
" And I suppose you can do better?" He challenged.  
" Sure." Duo stepped in front of me. " Ok, here's the deal. You stay with us, you're safe. You don't, you're dead." That made tears come.  
" Duo, you idiot! You made it worse!" Heero yelled at him. Just then the other three came running in to see what all the commotion was about.  
" What's going on?" Wufei demanded when he saw my tears.  
" Duo is being stupid again." Heero growled at him.  
" Are you ok?" Quatre asked sweetly.  
" I think I need to take a walk." I said and walked out of the screaming room. I had too much on my mind now to even explain to myself. I needed out.  
Heero sat down on his bed and explained everything to Quatre, Wufei, who was steaming at Duo, and Trowa. Quatre suggested that Duo goes and apologizes for his insensitivity to Diana's feelings.  
" I say that he becomes her slave until she feels better, or until I feel better." Wufei growled.  
" I'm going to go and talk to her." Heero said and left quickly before Wufei was about to strangle Duo.  
I found Diana sitting on the bench beside the lake. It seems as if that is her favorite thinking spot. The moon was full and it sparkled down on her like a silver stream. I quietly slid behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. I thought I heard something rustle in the bushes. I ignored it.  
" Are you feeling any AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I was attacked by a wolf looking thing that had horns instead of ears. It was snarling and electricity started to gather on its horns. Trying to shield myself I heard Diana's soft voice call the beast away.  
" Now Sage. Don't be mean to him. He's a friend." She sounded like she was light years away.  
" I was only trying to protect you." The wolf said in a creamy voice.  
" What were you saying Heero?" Her eyes were teary. I got off the ground and sat next to her, away from ' Sage.' Being careful of my actions I scooted a little closer. The night air was kind of chilly and I thought that she needed some warmth.  
" Thank you for the thought." She whispered. She moved closer to me and I heard Sage growl. I dropped the idea of putting my arm around her. " I feel a little better. Thank you for your concern for me but I must continue in my journey." She sighed.  
" Your journey for what?" I looked at her. The moon light hit her face in such a magical way that I almost believed that I was talking with an angel.  
" My journey to find myself and where I belong in the universe. Maybe it is my destiny to die for those I love and care for." She sounded so distant.  
" Don't think that." I said roughly. " No one deserves to die, not even you. Innocent people have given up their lives in this war and you will not be one of them. If I have to I will not follow Dr. J's orders and I will protect you even if it costs my life." She looked at me like I had lost my mind. Truth is, I always feel like I've lost my mind when I'm around her.  
" So will I." Sage said from his place on the grass. " You are one of a kind and I will do anything to keep you."  
" You guys are true friends." She smiled weakly.  
" Then join me for some hot chocolate. If you don't mind." I gulped at my sudden proposal. She was just as shocked as I was for asking her to a drink. She nodded yes and Sage followed us inside.  
" What is this?" Duo said looking in on the trio. " Heero has made his move."  
" What?" Quatre exclaimed.  
" Let me see." Wufei pushed past.  
" They are a cute couple." Trowa commented.  
Sage perked up from his cup and sniffed the air.  
" What is it?" Diana looked at him.  
" We have some peeping tom's." He smiled and went out the back way. Sage pounced the boys and they all tumbled into the dining tent.  
" So, you guys are curious of what Heero and I are up to, huh?" She grinned evilly.  
" May I?" I wanted to sick Sage on them.  
" Go ahead." Her permission was granted and I looked at them evilly.  
" Sage." The turquoise, sea green, and white wolf looked at me expectantly. " Get 'em." He grinned and Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo ran for their lives.  
" You know, it's no use running from him. He can run twice as fast as Tiger of the Wind can." Diana said behind her cup.  
" I guess the guys have to figure that out first hand, don't they?" Diana and I laughed at the scene before us. It was a huge dust ball and every now and again a head, foot, hand, or paw would pop out of the dust. Duo tried to get away but Sage caught him.  
" Where do you think you're going braid boy?" Duo cowered before the beast who was grinning a very toothy grin.  
" Ok, Sage. I think they have learned their lesson. Let them go." Diana giggled.  
" We thank you, oh mighty Diana, for relieving us of the wolf." Duo bowed at Diana's feet.  
" The name is Sage of the Clouds, learn it." Sage snorted as he took his place beside Diana. She patted his head in approval.  
The next morning I awoke to Sage's and Lunan's hisses and growls.  
" Listen you two!" I shouted groggily. " I f you guys don't settle down now I will personally shave the fur off of you both. AND THAT"S A PROMISE!!!" I flopped back onto my pillow trying to catch some extra z's before Duo came in begging for breakfast. Unfortunately, he came in just as I started to drift off.  
" Wake up. We have work to do." I jumped at the sound of Heero's voice.  
" What happened to Duo?" I pulled the covers around me.  
" He's tied up at the moment." He grinned evilly. I got a visual picture of Duo tied head to toe in thick ropes and gagged. I giggled to myself at such a funny picture. " Come on. We got to pay Mr. Treize a visit."  
" On whose orders?" I stood up.  
" On orders of this invitation." Heero patted Sage's head before he left. Sage followed him out the door.  
" So where have you been?" I asked the gray cat.  
" Getting important information." He purred. I eyed him curiously.  
" What kind of information?"  
" Treize's invitation is a death trap for the pilots. So I suggest that you fly solo." Lunan said. His green eyes looked dead serious.  
" Should I tell the guys?"  
" Yes, it would be best."  
" Then you are coming with me." The look of shock on Lunan was priceless. I quickly got changed and ran out only to crash into Trowa. After we rolled a few feet we slowly gathered ourselves from all around.  
" Wonderful entrance." He commented sarcastically.  
" Sorry. There's something I need to tell you and the others before we attend this little party." I dusted myself off and ran towards the meeting tent. Trowa and I walked inside and found Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo looking over a map to find another headquarters. " Guys." I announced.  
" We need to talk." Lunan jumped onto my shoulder. " This invitation is nothing but a well planed out massacre. I've done all the research and have come to the conclusion that Treize plans to kill you pilots and brainwash Diana to help him control the world."  
" What?!" Duo exclaimed.  
" That's not all, my friends. He also has an accomplice. I think you might know her Mr. Yuy. A Relena Peacecraft?" Heero's eyes widened.  
" So it has been suggested that I go alone." I said and I was given all these mad looks.  
" If you go alone then your dream will come true." Heero reminded me. I looked away from his piercing eyes.  
" Well, if any of us go then we'll get killed then Treize will go after Diana. It seems like a no win situation." Duo sighed.  
" Maybe not." I grinned. Everyone looked at me awaiting the plan.  
I had gotten dressed in my princess dress. I knew there was a reason to bring it. Lunan sat on my bed making the final adjustments to the wrist band communicators. Sage was sleeping on the rug in front of the table. The hotel we are previously staying in said no pets but they quickly changed their minds when Sage torpedoed their computer systems. I laughed to myself as I put on my tiara and my mom's moon ear rings.  
" Are you ready?" Heero peeped into my room.  
" Yes. Are the boys ready?" I returned with a smile.  
" Sure, if you count that we are all putting our lives on the line here." Duo opened the door till the knob hit the wall.  
" Don't be such a pessimist." I said angrily. " This will work. If it's Lunan's idea it is bound to succeed."  
" Why? Is Lunan an expert strategist on your world?" Heero eyed the gray cat who in turn eyed him back.  
" The best there is, Mr. Yuy." Lunan sounded a little agitated. " Why don't you people trust me? Is it because I am a feline?"  
" Yes. It's kind of hard to accept the fact that you can talk and you are an expert strategist at the same time." Heero said apologetically. Lunan nodded and passed out the bands.  
" With these you will be able to communicate with anyone you please. I have given each of you a different color. Mr. Yuy: green, Mr. Maxwell: black, Mr. Winner: blue, Mr. Barton: red, Mr. Wufei: white, and Ms. Moon: gold. To talk to the individual of your choice just press the colored button that is theirs." Lunan instructed. Everyone nodded and started to leave.  
" Why don't you want to come with us Lunan?" I stroked his soft fur.  
" I am sorry, my princess, but I must stay here and watch the outer perimeter for any signs of trouble. I will be watching you and the Gundam pilots inside also." He smiled a kitty like smile. I stroked his fur one last time before Heero came to get me.  
" Come on. We don't want to be late."  
Treize was making the final adjustment to his plan.  
" Relena, as soon as you see her give her this rose." Treize handed the flower to a light brown headed girl.  
" What kind of rose is this? It stinks." Her nose wrinkled up in disgust.  
" It called dragon's rose. It will put to sleep any dragon who smells it, even the fiercest of dragons." He said admiring the large bouquet of the same roses he had all around the ball room. ' I will finally have her in my grasp.' He laughed to himself.  
" I hate tuxedoes." Duo complained.  
" Get used to it." Wufei had just about enough of Duo's complaining for tonight.  
" Who will get first dance?" Quatre looked across from him to the dozing off princess.  
" Hmm? Did you say something?" I said sleepily.  
" Don't worry about it Quatre. We'll see when we get there." Heero stated as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
" Car rides always make me sleepy." I yawned and fell into a light sleep.  
" She's so cute when she's asleep." Duo grinned. Heero cast him a deadly eye.  
" We are almost there." Trowa said from the driver's seat.  
Relena stood in the door way seeing the people in. Dorothy joined her.  
" Has she come in yet, Miss Relena?" Dorothy said in a sweet tone.  
" Not yet. When she does we'll be ready for her." Relena smiled evilly. She held the rose out and looked at the beautiful pastel blue and gold rimmed color of it.  
" Look, Miss Relena. She's here." Dorothy pointed to a black car that had just pulled up in the drive way.  
" Mr. Kusrenada will be very pleased." She laughed to herself.  
Heero helped Diana out of the car while Quatre, Duo, Trowa and I waited to be escorted in.  
" This place is huge." Duo whispered.  
" Yes, and we are going to try and have a little fun until they attack." Diana said taking my arm and Heero's. " Let's go."  
We walked up the steps and was met by Relena Peacecraft. Heero gave her an angry look. She smiled and approached Diana.  
" Welcome, Miss Moon. It is an honor for you to be here tonight." She handed her a blue rose with gold rim. It was lovely, but something about it didn't seem right.  
" Thank you." She took the rose and took Heero's arm again. Relena ushered us inside. The colors were the same as the rose that Relena had given Diana, blue and gold.  
" Hey, Wufei." I snapped and looked at Duo. " There are some girls that want to dance with you." Duo smiled at me in his usual goofy way.  
" I only want to dance with Diana."  
" Oh. So you like her, don't you?" He was prodding into dangerous ground.  
I looked over to see Wufei and Duo talking. They looked like Duo was trying to get Wufei to dance with a girl. I smiled at them and started to search for Trowa or Quatre.  
" Don't worry. We'll be fine. No need to look for them." Heero said calmly. I wish I could be that calm. This many people were giving me the shivers. " Are you claustrophobic?"  
" Clostro - what?" I raised an eyebrow to him.  
" Claustrophobic. It means that you are afraid o closed in spaces."  
" No. Not that I know of." I looked around trying to avoid his piercing eyes.  
" Princess." My watch beeped. Growling at the interruption of the romantic time I looked down at my watch.  
" What?" I snapped. Heero laughed and I tickled his side. Lunan appeared on the small screen.  
" We have trouble. That rose that Relena gave you, do you still have it?"  
" Yeah, why? Is it defective or something?" I looked at the table where I had set it before I started to dance with Heero.  
" It's called dragon's rose. It can put any dragon to sleep. Including yourself."  
" So what do we do now?" Heero said looking at Lunan with angry eyes.  
Sage pushed Lunan out of the way. " Get rid of it. If you take even the tiniest whiff of it, it's bed time for the princess."  
" That's probably what Treize is waiting for." I deduced.  
" Come on. Let's trash the thing." Heero lead me away from the dance floor. We passed the table and I grabbed the rose. Wufei and Duo watched us leave the ball room. He led me to a clear spot. In disgust I threw the rose down on the ground and Heero lit a match and was about to set it on fire.  
" WAIT!!!" Lunan shouted on the watch. " Don't do that. It will only make it airborne. Stamp it flat and bury it." Heero nodded and started to crush the rose.  
Dorothy watched from a nearby window. " Smart little couple. I guess we'll have to think up of some thing more difficult."  
" What did you two do?" Duo approached us with his grin. " Smooching in ..." He was cut off as a man came up behind us.  
" May I have this dance?" His creamy voice flowed over Heero and me. Turning around I saw a man with clear blue eyes and brown hair that was brushed back except for two pieces that hung over one eye. ' Wow!' I said to myself as I gazed on this tower. Heero gripped onto my hand and growled under his breath.  
" You must be Princess Diana Serenity Moon. You are allot more than I had expected."  
" And you must be Treize Kusrenada." Heero said gruffly.  
" Yes. May I?" He extended his hand towards me. Heero held on tighter.  
" It would be rude not to accept." I told Heero sweetly. " I'll save the last dance for you." I whispered into his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek to let him know that he's still number one to me. I took Treize's hand and we danced.  
" You are quite trouble some, you and the Gundam pilots." Trieze said as we danced.  
" My aren't you being rude." I refused to look into his eyes.  
" You posses great powers and I intend to harness those powers." His grip on my hand and waist tightened.  
Wincing I struggled to be free of him. " Let go! You're hurting me!" I wiggled around. I tried to reach my watch but he held my wrist farther away from my grasp.  
' What am I going to do? I can't contact the others and they probably can't see me. I'm stuck with no way out.' A tear trickled down my face. The pain was unbearable. Treize was too strong for me to handle and I couldn't change into my dragon form. I could hurt some innocent people.  
" Let her go!" Heero kicked Treize in the side. The other pilots had joined him. Trieze let go and I collapsed into Heero's arms. My hand was in unbearable pain and my side was aching badly.  
" This is no way to treat a guest." Quatre said angrily. A large circle had formed around the six of us and Treize.  
" My hand ... I can't move it." I was in near panic.  
" It's broken. He squeeze your hand so hard that it broke." Trowa examined my hand. Getting extremely pissed off I made an energy ball with my good hand and directed it at Treize.  
" Torpedo!" Sages voice rang throughout the room. Green electricity hit at Treize's feet.  
" What the?" He stammered. He looked at the turquoise, aqua green, and white wolf that had came in. He was growling defensively and his aqua green eyes were focused on Treize.  
" How dare you hurt her you animal! RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sage let out a battle cry and attacked Treize. Gripping his arm between his teeth, Sage bit down hard. Treize yelled out in pain as he tried to fight off the wolf.  
" Let's make our exit." Wufei suggested. Heero picked me up and carried me away because I was in too much pain to walk, let alone run. Relena stopped us from exiting and she threw a ton of rose petals at us. Duo put a handkerchief over my face so I wouldn't breathe it in. Wufei Jumped kicked Relena out of the way and we continued our escape. Sage came running up behind us.  
" He's as mad as a hornet." The cloud wolf grinned. Quatre patted his head and got into the car.  
" Lunan. Lunan answer the communicator!" Heero demanded.  
" Here. What's the matter? The com. link was broken and I couldn't get to any of you. Did something happen to the princess?" Lunan sounded about hysterical.  
" Yes. Treize tried to take Diana away. He broke her hand and we are on our way back. Did you find a new hideout?" Trowa informed the about frazzled cat.  
" Yes. It's near the ocean. Just beyond the lighthouse. I'll get the medicine ready. Everyone will be standing by." Heero closed the link.  
" We have to get Treize back for this." Duo was upset about what had happened. Heero was more concerned on how the link was broken. Nobody had mess up their watches and they weren't put under any type of liquid. Something was wrong. Wufei and Quatre were worried about my health and Trowa didn't need to be bothered since he was driving.  
Lunan was directing everything at the base. ' I hope they make it in safely. The queen would have me skinned alive if she knew what happened.' The little gray cat paced back and forth, worried sick on how he was to report this to the queen. A cup of tea appeared in front of Lunan. He looked up to see Rashid looking at him in a concerned manner.  
" Thank you, Rashid."  
" You need rest, Master Lunan. I will take care of this. The stress is getting to you." Rashid picked up the cat and tea and set him on a pillow. " Master Quatre will return with the princess and the other pilots safely."  
" Thank you, again for your ... ( yawn ) ... kindness." Lunan rested. ' I do have allot of stress on me but that's because I'm an imperial guard and I have a duty to the king and queen. The rest is good but I need to get back to work.' Lunan fell into a deep sleep. He didn't even touch his tea.  
Rashid completed what Lunan had started and soon he saw the car roll down the dirt path. ' Master Quatre has finally returned to us.' He smiled to himself as they pulled up and got out. Sage greeted Rashid with a good licking and ran inside to find Lunan.  
" Rashid. Are the medics ready?" Quatre asked his old friend.  
" Yes. This way." He directed them to a small room. Diana sat on the table and Heero whispered comforting words to soothe her. A doctor came in and took out a needle. Diana saw it and screamed.  
" No! Not needles!" She yelped as Heero and Duo tried to calm her down. " I HATE NEEDLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She transformed into a small version of the larger dragon. She didn't care if they knew or not she wanted to be away from the needles. She flew up into the rafters and clung to the boards with her hind feet.  
" Some one's going to have to go up there and get her to come down." The doctor said. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all looked at Heero.  
" What? You expect me to go up there?" He spat. " Why?"  
" She trusts you more that any of us, Heero. And you're the ' perfect soldier' remember?" Wufei said and smiled evilly. Heero sighed and climbed to the rafters. He looked at the shivering ball of feathers. Scooting closer he touched the soft feathers on her back. Her head acme around and looked at him.  
" Get Lunan." She demanded.  
Heero looked down and shouted to his comrades. " Some one get Lunan."  
Lunan trotted to her and sat down. " My dear princess, they are only trying to help you."  
" They are using NEEDLES!!" She snapped. " Use the crystal."  
" But the queen said not to use it unless an emergency." He said worriedly.  
" It is an emergency if your life is at stake, furball. Now use the crystal!!!!" Lunan gulped and ran to get the crystal.  
Handing it to Heero he said. " All you have to do is say ' moon healing activation ' and the wand will do the rest."  
" Why do I have to do this?"  
" Because you have an opposable thumb. I don't, so get to it!" Lunan growled.  
With a sigh Heero leaped to the ground. Diana floated and landed gently on the table. He raised the wand and, feeling kind of stupid, Heero said the command to activate the wand and the crystal.  
" Moon Healing Activation!" A bright glow surrounded him then passed to Diana.  
" That has never happened before." Sage whispered to Quatre.  
" What's happening?" Duo shook with fear. Even Trowa was looking kind of scared.  
The abandoned house about them shook and trembled. The Maguanot troops and the four Gundam pilots stood petrified.  
" Do not fear my friends. I am taking you all to my home world." The soft tone of Diana's voice filled their ears.  
CHAPTER 2 : RETURN TO HOME AWHILE.  
The queen paced back and forth in front of the door way. She saw the beam of light and knew that her daughter was coming home. She was so happy.  
" Do you think she will like me?" A young man said behind the queen. He was about five foot eleven and he had the same intriguing brown eyes as Diana's. His hair, a sandy brown to match his honey colored skin.  
" She will simply adore you." The queen spun around with tears of joy running down her soft rosy cheeks.  
Diana carried the group through the Leo warp hole. Soon the group saw the planet that she had spoken of when they had first met. It looked a lot like earth only the clouds were tinged with a permanent golden color.  
" Is this where you live?" Duo asked the glow around them.  
" Yes. This is planet Lyona. Moon to Planet Vegeta." Her soft voice echoed. In a flash they were sprawled on the soft grass.  
Duo woke to find a unicorn in his face. " WHHAAA ....?" He leaped up startling the creature. It reared and ran off.  
" Great first impression." Wufei snorted. He met up with a small dragon. The dragon had black feathers and deep blue eyes. Wufei stroked it gently and it purred gratefully.  
" Where do you live?" Heero asked Diana.  
" Over there." She pointed to a large crystal castle. " That's my home."  
" Well, let's go!" Duo shouted and rushed towards the castle. The troop followed after him.  
They reached the castle gate and stood there admiring the beautiful engravings on the doors. There were pictures of lion tailed people and monkey tailed people joined hand in hand. Dragons flew the carved sky along with other magical flying beasts and unicorns and other land creatures took the grounds. Diana said something in another tongue and the doors opened.  
" Welcome home my dear daughter." A woman, that looked exactly like Diana, said and hugged her.  
" Uh ... thanks mom. These are my friends that I met on Earth." She pushed away from her and motioned to the group she brought along.  
" Your majesty, " Quatre stepped up and bowed. " I am Quatre Raberba Winner. It is a great honor to meet you."  
" And this is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei or Wufei Chang, I'm not to sure how to say his name yet, the Maguanot troops, and Heero Yuy. Of course I brought back Sage and Lunan as well." Diana smiled.  
" Well, I have a surprise for you as well." the queen said. " Follow me. Oh, my name is Queen Lunaria."  
We followed the queen to the throne room. It was huge. The walls were pure marble and the floor was a crystal like stone. A deep green carpet started from the doors and led to four thrones that sat above the crowd. On one of these thrones sat a man that had Diana's brown eyes and sandy colored hair. Beside him sat an exact duplicate, only that this one was a bit smaller.  
" DADDY!!!" Diana broke from our group and rushed to the taller man. He embraced her lovingly. She planted kisses all over his cheeks as he laughed uncontrollably.  
" Ah, my dear, sweet Diana. You haven't changed one bit." He smiled warmly on her.  
" Yes I have!" She pouted playfully. " I grew one inch and got stronger. I also brought some friends with me." She motioned towards us. She filed through the intro's and she sat on her respective throne. We sat along the steps. I sat next to Diana.^__^  
" And now for your surprise." King Leon motioned to the young man next to him.  
" Who is he?" She looked at him funny. " Am I gonna marry him?" I got very tense. Taking her hand I glared at the man.  
" No." The king laughed. " This is your older brother, Prince Starcrest." I relaxed and she took on the look of pure shock. Duo and Quatre were happy to meet him.  
" That's a relief." Diana said looking at me with those soft brown eyes. I smiled back at her.  
" Is this your boyfriend?" Starcrest asked her. She jumped and turned to him.  
" Is that any of your business?" She jokingly said.  
" Well, I have to know who my brother-in-law will be." He said eyeing her and me.  
" ' Brother-in-law?" Diana gulped and blushed deeply.  
" You will be notified in the future." I said plainly, trying to keep from laughing nervously.  
" Alright, agreed." Starcrest laughed. The entire room laughed at the comedic session.  
" Heero! You're not helping!" She cried.  
" Good luck keeping her happy." Starcrest said, a huge smile on his face. Diana hit Heero and Starcrest as hard as she could.  
That evening Duo and I met the others at the dining hall, which was ten times larger than that of the throne room. Diana slid down the stair rail like she was a little child. I soon learned the reason why. She had given Heero a wedgy and he was mad as a hornet. Duo and I exchanged glances and kept walking.  
" So, how long do you think we are going to stay here?" Duo asked me.  
" I am not sure. Ask Diana." I mumbled back sipping my soup.  
" HEY! DIANA! HOW LONG ARE WE STAYING?" Duo shouted from his place to the other end of the table where Diana sat. She said something to a butler and he walked over to Duo. Bending over into his ear he shouted.  
" UNTIL SHE GETS PROPER EQUIPMENT TO FIGHT ROMEFELLER! THEM YOUR COMPANY LEAVES!"  
" Tell her I said thanks for the info." Duo rubbed his aching ear. I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. " Shut up, Wufei." He muttered.  
At the other end of the table, Heero, Diana, and Prince Starcrest were laughing and talking of their adventures.  
" So, Heero, you didn't know that she could transform into a dragon?" Starcrest asked the pilot.  
" No, I really didn't. When she changed her shape at the sight of the needle the doctor prepared for her, that's when I found out." He laughed, remembering the face she had when she saw the needle.  
" I just happen to not like needles, is that such a crime?" Diana pouted.  
" Excuse me, Princess Serenity. You have a visitor." A butler whispered into her ear.  
" Really? I wonder who." She got up from the table and trotted to the main hallway. There she met her long time best friend. A saiyan like no other. She had black hair like a regular saiyan only she had beautiful blue eyes instead of the custom black. Her fuzzy brown tail was wrapped neatly around her small waist, and that made Diana remember her own. It was relaxed and neatly brushed. She quickly wrapped it around her own waist.  
" Hey. Long time no see, huh?" The saiyan girl smiled.  
" Helen! I've missed you so much!" Diana wrapped her arms around the other girls neck. Like most Lyonians, Diana was prone to show her emotions allot, only during battles she was as emotionless as a mobile doll.  
" Some thing smells good." Helen sniffed.  
" Please, join us for dinner." Diana tugged on her friends arm. " I've brought some friends from earth and some of them are kind of cute too." She winked. " But one is mine."  
" Ok. Lead the way Luna." The two friends laughed and ran into the dining room.  
" See all those guys with the red hats on?" She told Helen. " They are called the Maguanot troops and they guard the blonde boy over there. His name is Quatre Raberba Winner, a very rich kid."  
" Richer than you?" Helen waved to the troops and to Quatre.  
" Of course not." Diana snorted. " Now, that quiet boy over there with the hair in front of one eye is Trowa Barton. He doesn't talk much. The Chinese boy over there is Wufei Chang or Chang Wufei. He won't tell me the correct way to say his name." Diana motioned to them. Helen waved to them kindly. She thought Trowa was kind of cute.  
" Is that boy a saiyan?" Helen saw Duo shoving food into his face.  
" No that's just Duo Maxwell. He's an American. Funny, but a deadly killer when it come to a battle."  
" Ooooh! I'd love to fight him some time." Helen said eagerly.  
" Only thing is that he fights in a machine called a mobile suit. I'll tell you about it later." Diana patted her friends shoulder.  
" That boy that's sitting next to my brother is Heero Yuy. He's mine." Diana stated clearly so that Helen wouldn't get any ideas.  
" Don't worry. I don't mess with my friends mates." Helen waved politely. Diana fell anime style at the word ' mates.'  
" He is not my mate! He's ... uh ... my ... uh ..." Diana searched for the appropriate word.  
" Mate." Helen finished off and took a seat next to Starcrest.  
" ( Sigh) People this is Helen Star. She is one of my bestest best friends." Diana sighed at Helen. ' Although, the bestest best friend thing is now in question.' Diana thought as she sat down.  
" So have you and Luna gotten together yet?" Helen asked Heero.  
Nearly choking he looked at her and flushed. " What do you mean?" Heero gulped.  
" Diana would kill the guy first before she would ever do that. She likes to be married first." Starcrest said for the blushing princess.  
" So you mean to tell me you two haven't even kissed?" Helen looked worriedly at her friend. Both Heero and Diana flushed deeply. They looked down into their dishes.  
" Well, it seems that I need to teach the little princess a lesson." Helen said in a military type tone. Diana looked up, startled.  
" Wha ...?" Diana was pulled from the table by Helen and into the gardens. Heero was about to follow.  
" Don't, you'll only get yourself into trouble." Starcrest stopped him.  
" Why?"  
" Believe me, they play rougher than you do." At that Heero sat down and waited for her return.  
In the gardens Diana and Helen faced each other like they were enemies. Twenty feet apart they stared at each other. Diana, a little worried and Helen, full of confidence.  
" It's been a while since we've done this. Hasn't it Luna?" Helen said from her standing point.  
" Yeah. I might be a little out of practice so go easy on me, ok?" Diana tried to get a little reassurance from her friend.  
" Yeah, right!" Helen flew at her. Diana dodged the punches and kicks from her. " Now, tell me why you haven't even kissed this handsome dog?" Helen asked while she attacked.  
" I've been too busy to even get a pucker in." Diana retorted throwing some of her own kicks and punches.  
" Oh, give me a break!" Helen spat as she tripped Diana. Diana landed with a thud onto her side. " You're scared to." She smiled evilly.  
" Scared to what?" Diana leaped out of the way of Helen's foot.  
" Scared to kiss him." She eyed her opponent. She saw the look of shock cross her face. " Am I telling the truth?" Helen egged her on.  
" No! I can kiss him any time I want to!" Diana said in rage.  
" Fine. Prove it." She folded her arms. Diana straightened and turned to head inside. Helen followed. ' I hope this breaks her fear.' She thought to herself as they walked into the room where the guys sat. Diana walked confidently over to Heero. She glanced back to see if Helen followed. Helen motioned her on. Taking a deep breath of air she stepped in front of Heero. Cupping her hands on his cheeks she planted a kiss on his lips. Heero stared in shock for a moment then accepted the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two just stood there. Helen looked at her watch and sighed.  
" Ok, Luna. You've proved your point you can stop now." Helen said. She totally ignored her.  
" I thing she's enjoying herself." Duo smiled. ' Finally they got together.'  
" I think she's enjoying it too much." Helen steamed. They finally parted.  
" My that was new." Heero smiled at her. Diana blushed and looked away.  
" Uh, sorry." Was all she could say. She jumped at the roar of clapping hands and whistles. That made her blush even more. " Uh ... excuse me please." She pulled away from Heero and rushed out the room. Helen followed to get the scoop on her first kiss.  
Diana ran to her room and slammed the door shut. " My gracious!" She shouted. " That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life!" She plopped onto her pillow, face first.  
" So, how was it?" Helen floated above her. Diana turned onto her back and looked at her.  
" It was wonderful. He was so warm and sweet." Diana closed her eyes and purred at the thought of it.  
" I expect for you to do that more often Miss Moon." Helen chuckled.  
" Why? Are you coming back to earth with us?" Diana looked at her best friend.  
" Why, of course. I have to keep a tab on you two love birds." She laughed and bounced onto the bed.  
" Keep a tab on us?!" Diana started.  
" Yes. I must be the first to know if you two will marry or not." She purred and leaped out of Diana's grasp. She got hit with a pillow. Throwing it back they started a pillow fight.  
" So Heero, how was it?" Duo looked at him, ready to consume the details.  
" Once you get kissed by the right girl, you'll know what it feels like." Heero said and left the guys laughing at Duo. ' I hope to receive many more from her.' He smiled to himself as he played over in his mind of the sweet taste of her lips. He walked up to his room and laid down on his bed. Closing his eyes, Heero dreamed of a bright future for him and the Gundams world.  
They all got a rude awakening when a loud crash was heard outside.  
" Put it over there. We're going to capsulate it. No, no. Over there, beside the large gray thingy." Diana shouted to the workers. Heero yawned and walked over to where Diana and Helen were discussing plans. Helen looked over her shoulder and saw Heero coming.  
" Prince charming is heading our way." Helen giggled. Diana started.  
" What's going on?" He asked looking at all the equipment. Diana couldn't say anything, she just gulped.  
" Well, we are preparing to leave." Helen took a look at Diana and then switched her gaze to the workers who were not capsulating everything.  
" NOOOOO!" Diana shouted and ran to one of the people. " You don't capsulate already portable stuff!!"  
Heero laughed at her. Helen decided to ask him if they were going to date some time soon, but Diana came back fuming. " Who appointed Flambert to the capsulating section?" She demanded. Helen shrugged.  
" Luna, it wouldn't hurt for you to calm down a bit. After all you need all the energy you have to destroy this Romefeller person." She flipped through the lists, checking everything off.  
" Romefeller is not a person, it's an organization that plans to take over earth." Diana snapped. She was not amused at the way their packing was going.  
" Princess Serenity." A butler came to her. " You mother wishes to see you."  
" What now?" She puffed and followed the butler.  
" She sure has allot to do for a princess." Heero commented watching her leave.  
" Yeah. Unfortunately, she's getting too stressed out and that will kill a Lyonian. If she turned into the silver Lyon, that would make things go more smoothly." Helen watched the workers. She and Diana had been best friends since she could remember. Ever since her planet was destroyed and rebuilt, Diana was like a sister to her. Now she barely had time to talk much less have a friendly bout. Helen sighed and checked the lists again for a final call out.  
" Yes. You called for me?" Diana bowed to her mother.  
" Please, I beg you, don't leave again. It will only make me unhappy again." Her mother pleaded with her.  
" Then how will I know how to keep the people in order? I went to earth during their hard times and I will help them. I found who I am. I'm not a princess, but a fighter for peace and justice." Diana tried to make her understand that she cannot stay at home. It just wasn't her.  
" What happens to you when there is no more reason to fight? What becomes of you then?" The queen stated.  
" Mom, there will always be some type of evil that will try to conquer the weak. I have found my place and I will not abandon my friends!" With that she ran out of the queen's chambers before she could retaliate. ' Sorry, mom. But I have to follow my heart.'  
Diana ran outside to the ship they were taking back with them. Helen handed her a helmet as she climbed in.  
" Hold on, we're blasting off!" Helen powered up the power crystals and the ship started to lift off. Diana looked out the window and waved good-bye to her father and brother. She saw her mother in the distance. Turning away, she knew that she had disappointed the queen by choosing the warrior life style. Sighing, Diana slumped into the chair and stared at the ceiling. Lunan looked up at her from his seat and he wanted to say something, but decided that she needed to be alone at the moment.  
We arrived on earth in a short while. Luna was being exceptionally and unusually quiet. She would usually be talking to me or one of her Gundam friends. It was strange, so I, Helen Star, decided to keep an extra close watch over the little princess.  
" Hey, Helen!" Duo shouted in my direction. " Can you give me a hand here?" He struggled with a large package.  
" Sure." I said cheerfully as I lifted the parcel with one hand, I impressed the little human. " Can you do a favor for me?" I asked the boy.  
" Sure, anything you need." He smiled his usual cheeky grin.  
" See what's bothering Luna, ok?"  
" ' Luna?' " An eyebrow raised.  
" Diana." I sighed. He saluted and ran off to find her. I put the baggage in its spot and awaited Duo's return. He came back with a bruise.  
" She say's that nothing's wrong. Family things. I wanted to know more and she hit me." Duo rubbed his aching stomach and left to get some ice. I pondered this for a while. Diana would never let any family things get her down, so why is this bothering her so badly? I had to go see for myself. I took off into the air and searched for my friend. I found her sitting under a maple tree pulling up grass and tossing it to the side. I landed quietly and approached her with caution. She turned to look at me and I halted in my tracks.  
" Um ... can I sit here with you?" I asked politely. She nodded and scooted over to give me room. I sat down and thought of what to say next. " So, would you like to talk about it?" I started off slowly.  
" No." was all she said as she placed her head into her arms.  
" Are you sure? It always helps to release your anger than bottle it up." I tried to get something out of her. She sniffed.  
" My mom is disappointed in me. I failed her as a daughter. She wanted me to be like her and I failed. I turned out to be just the opposite!" Diana wailed and smashed the ground beside her. Her tail lashed back and forth in anger and sadness.  
" Don't worry of what your mom thinks. It's your life you live it the way you want to. You're old enough to make your own decisions. Besides she's not here to tell you what to do, is she?" I smirked and finally got her to giggle. I've completed my mission.  
" Yeah, I guess you're right. I've got to stop worrying and deal with what's happening now." She smiled back. The sparkles had returned to her deep brown eyes at last.  
" Are you two going to sit there all day and talk? Or are you going to help us set up?" Heero tapped his foot impatiently at the girls. They looked at him then at each other. They sent a telepathic message of attacking him. An evil grin spread across their faces and they looked at Heero. Seeing this danger he ran for his life. The two girls chased him laughing all the way.  
Late that evening the Gundam pilots and the girls were looking over plans to attack Romefeller. Diana got up and walked over to a window to take a small breather. Helen noticed and followed her comrade.  
" Is something wrong?" Helen asked in a low tone so as not to disturb the bickering guys.  
" Yes." Diana sighed. " We need to find a really good plan and I'm worried that we might not make it out of this alive. Romefeller is a powerful organization and we are clearly out numbered a hundred to one." Helen understood what she was saying. Diana felt that this was a suicide mission for all of them. She leaned against the window with her friend as they watched the guys argue over the strategies. Diana motioned to Helen that they should go out for a little fresh air. Helen agreed and followed. Outside they sat in the grass. The moon was a beautiful silver crescent and there were no clouds in sight. A gentle breeze played with the trees and the girls' hair. In the up coming week they had a lot to do and they wouldn't be able to enjoy another night like this for a while.  
Chapter 3: A MISSION INTO DANGER.  
Helen woke up and proceeded to wake the others. As she neared Diana's room she had a strange feeling. She slowly opened the door and saw her already dressed and prepared for the mission.  
" Well, I suppose you're ready and eager to get this done and over with, eh, Luna?" she smiled.  
" Ready as I'll ever be." her voice shook. She turned to face Helen. " I'm pretty sure that you are looking forward to this battle, aren't you?" Helen laughed at this comment and agreed. Saiyans always looked for battle, it was in their blood. Lyonians were peaceful beings, but when push came to shove, they were just as vicious as saiyans were. The attack came sooner than we had expected. A huge explosion erupted a near by camp that had just been set up. Duo came rushing towards Helen and Diana.  
" They blasted us from nowhere!" he shouted as he ran. " Hurry and suit up for battle!" Helen immediately turned super saiyan and Diana didn't know what to do. She had never had a threat made towards her that would cause her to advance from her normal state.  
" What do I do? I don't know how to power up like you do!" she panicked.  
" Concentrate and fell the source of your power. Feel it and use it." Helen commanded and took off for the battle. She left Diana standing there all alone. Infuriated she roared and her dark brown hair turned to a shiny silver color. Her lion tail grew longer and changed from a tawny color to a slate gray, the tuft on the tip turned a shiny silver like her hair. Her eyes changed from the normal, intense brown to fierce gold. Fangs appeared where her incisors would be and her shoes tore apart to reveal lion like paws. In a fury of anger, she blasted forth and attacked the opposing forces. With lightning speed she demolished most of the mobile suits. Heero watched this battle rage on and as quick as lightning, she changed back to the Diana everyone knew and collapsed on the spot.  
" Heero, quick, get her away from here!" commanded Helen on the com. link. " She used up all of her energy and she's helpless."  
" Doesn't she know how to control it like you?" Heero said fighting off two Leo's.  
" She grew up in a palace. Think, would she be taught how to control her energy like a saiyan?" Helen shot back. Heero glared and picked up the unconscious girl. Like a flash she woke up and, turned red and disappeared.  
" Helen, we have a problem." he said shakily.  
" Why? What's up?" she asked him.  
" She turned a red color and disappeared when I picked her up. Do you see her any WHAAAAAAA!" Heero yelled as his Gundam was lifted into the air just as an explosion blasted a huge hole in the ground.  
" Glad I saved you, huh?" the familiar happy tone of Diana sounded on his communicator. He only smiled and sighed in relief. She set him down and proceeded to join Helen in the mass destruction of mobile suits. Helen used energy blasts and Diana used magic to destroy the suits. After the battle Diana and Helen were found washing the dirt and mess out of their hair. Duo sneaked up behind them and was about to push them in. He shoved forward and the two girls levitated off the ground. As a result, Duo plunged head first into the water. Helen and Diana both got a good laugh at the long haired boy.  
" Boy, Duo, are you that desperate to get creamed?" Diana toweled her head. Duo only growled in their direction. Grinning she said to Helen, " C'mon, let's get some hot cocoa." In agreement the friends left a dripping Duo by the lake side wallowing in his embarrassment. They walked into the newly captured building. Helen and Diana stopped to see Heero and Wufei talking quietly about some matter. Curiosity getting the better of them they crept closer to listen to their conversation. Both of their tails twitching in excitement of what they were about to hear.  
" Heero, you have got to tell her." Wufei slammed his fist in the table, disturbing the mugs of coffee. " If you don't she'll keep hounding your dreams for the rest of your life."  
" How can I tell her, she has the power to kill me with just one word. Even if I do go talk to her I might just walk into a trap." Heero stood and walked over to the window. Wufei watched him with angry eyes.  
" You should face your fears instead of run away from them." Wufei snorted and left the table. " It would easy your conscience, allot." Helen and Diana teleported away from the door as Wufei burst through and stormed upstairs.  
" I wonder what that was all about?" Diana said as they floated above the chandeliers. Helen shrugged her shoulders and sighed.  
The next morning both Helen and Diana were silent at the table. Quatre looked at them worriedly. They were usually the ones causing trouble with Duo or talking. Some thing was wrong and he aimed to get to the bottom of it. Heero walked into the room and Diana and Helen stiffened. Quatre was about to say some thing to them when they stood.  
" My look at the time. Come on Helen lets go spar for a while." Diana rushed past Heero and dragged Helen with her. Heero stared at they in a funny way.  
" Is it just me or are the girls acting a little strange." Duo walked in and stood behind a chair. Heero and Quatre shrugged. Duo did the same and sat down to eat.  
" I hope we don't have to confront him again." Helen panted and sat on the grass.  
" Yeah. I want to know what he and Wufei were talking about yesterday." Diana joined her friend and stared at the morning sky.  
" What did you two hear yesterday?" Wufei's tone rushed over them like a flood. They jumped to their feet and stared at the intruder.  
" N ... nothing!" Diana stuttered. Helen took a fighting stance just in case.  
" Then why are you so jumpy?" he persisted. Helen and Diana looked at each other then at Wufei.  
" Bye!" They leaped away from him. He watched them fly into the air.  
" I hope Diana doesn't think that Heero will confront her." he sighed and continued his meditation.  
Trowa came out for some fresh air and saw Heero leaving. He watched him run into the woods, get his Gundam, and leave. He felt that the girls should know of this, they were sort of like the leaders of their group. Trowa ran off in search of them. He found Diana practicing her kata's with Helen.  
" Diana, Helen!" he ran up panting. " Heero left with his Gundam, and it's not ready to go into battle." The look on Diana and Helen made Trowa wince. They growled and turned to their third forms and shot off into the air.  
" I'm tired of hiding from Heero." Diana shouted. " I'm going to find out what he is doing and what he and Wufei talked about!"  
Heero landed and got out of his Gundam. She waited for him, so typical of her. He knew that she loved him, but he didn't love her. Not any more, after he met Diana, she was obsolete. She turned around to face him, a smile on her face as usual. He held his unemotional visage. She walked up to him and greeted him first.  
" Hello, Heero. I'm glad you could pull your self away from that lion girl." she purred.  
" Relena, I must tell you some thing before you go any further." he said in his monotone voice. She giggled and stepped closer. They didn't notice the tree behind them rustle. Relena really didn't care. She was finally alone with Heero and she wasn't about to let him go this time.  
" Go on." she cooed. Diana watched her wrap her arms around Heero's neck. Her hair and tail bristled. That female had her filthy paws on her Heero. Her tail flung itself side to side, nearly hitting Helen. Helen placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.  
" Relena, I don't ..." he was silence by Relena's lips on his. Now this really ruffled Diana's fur. Enraged she leaped out of their hiding spot and she ripped Relena away from Heero.  
" He's mine!" she growled and stood protectively in front of Heero. Her tail wrapped around his waist possessively.  
" He is not yours." Relena dusted her self off and glared at Diana. " I saw him first and if I am correct he loved me first."  
Diana turned to him to see if it was true. ( Lyonians never took a man that loves another. They may stand protectively before them, but once they know that they belong to some one else they release them. Lyonians and possessive of their partners.) Heero looked away from her piercing dark eyes. Them he felt her tail unwrap itself from his waist. Diana stepped back from him and her eyes began to water.  
" I'm sorry for disturbing you." she bowed and quickly took flight. Helen followed her as quick as she could. Diana turned into the green Lyon and she bolted away. She was too fast even for the Gundams to catch. Heero watched her leave and he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Then she felt Relena touch his back and hand.  
" Don't worry about that little misfit. I can give you much more. I can make you a king." she whispered into his ear.  
" Relena, I don't love you any more!" he pulled away from her. She stared at him with her blue eyes. He glared at her with his own. " I came here only to tell you that I love Diana, not you. Besides, if I do marry Diana, I would become an emperor. And I would marry her to be on her level, I would marry her because I love her!" Heero shouted and ran to his Gundam. He had never in his life been so angry and sad at the same time. He had to find Diana and profess his love to her before some thing bad happened. Relena watched him leave in shock. He had never yelled like that before.  
" He must really love her." she whispered into the wind. " Well, if I can't have Heero then no one can." Her eyes narrowed and she walked to Romefeller so she could order either Diana's death, Heero's death, or possibly both of their death's.  
" Where did she go?" Helen spun around searching for the heartbroken princess. She found her sitting beside a lake in the middle of the forest. Floating down to her she carefully approached her. She knew that Diana was torn up by this new information and she needed a friend badly. " Luna?" no answer. " Moonface?" she got her to at least sit up. " Do you want to talk?" she settled herself beside her.  
" Heero was my first." she whimpered. " If only I had know that he belonged to her. How could I be so stupid. I could smell her on him, why didn't I stop myself?"  
" Because you two belong together." Helen hugged her friend. " He told me how delicious you smell. He said that he could just eat you all up." She got Diana to smile.  
" Thanks. But it's not that effective if I hear it from you. Sorry, but I need to heard it from him." Diana wiped away some tears.  
" It's ok. I know what you mean. It would be better if he told you." she smiled. Heero watched from the bushes and saw the two talk. He emerged from the bushes, startling the two girls. Diana looked away from him.  
" I told Relena that I loved you." he stepped towards her. He sniffed and smelt some thing extremely strong and honey smelling. " I ( sniff ) love ( sniff ) you ( sniff )."  
" Is there some thing wrong with your nose?" Helen eyed him. He shook his head no and traced the scent. It led to Diana, he inhaled deeply. She stood stiffly and tried not to hit him. Helen understood what was happening. Diana became in heat when she defended Heero from Relena. " Um, I think we should get back to the house. Well?" She offered as Heero kept sniffing Diana and Diana purred softly. Helen put her hands on her hips and stalked over to Heero. She grabbed the back of his green tank and yanked him away from Diana. Heero looked drugged. Taking off, she dragged Heero along. Diana turned to the red Lyon and used her magic to transport his Gundam with them. They reached the house safely. Helen set Heero down and he immediately ran to Diana. Scooping her up in his arms he kissed her. Helen sighed and walked inside.  
" Where's Heero and Diana?" Quatre asked the saiyan. Helen said nothing and directed Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre to the couple outside. They all blushed when the saw them kissing passionately.  
" Wow. He doesn't waste any time, does he?" Duo commented. The others shook their heads.  
" He's only reacting to her scent." Helen plopped down on the chair and stroked Lunan's soft fur.  
" Reacting to her scent?" Quatre and Wufei both looked at Helen like she had lost her mind.  
" Yeah. She's in heat." she said as Sage and Lunan fought for her attention. " You two are becoming more and more like house pets." she giggled at the two.  
" So she has the habits of a lioness." Quatre deduced. Helen nodded then bolted as a huge explosion shook the house. " Oh, no! Heero! Diana!" Quatre shouted as the pilots rushed out to the two.  
Helen searched the skies for their attacker, she found the new Virgos. She heard Quatre and Duo cry out in horror. Running to see what had happened to her friend and her friends ' boyfriend' she was in for a shock. Both Diana and Heero had been hit and they were cut and bloody. She roared and powered up to SSJ 3. Quatre, Trowa and Duo carried the unconscious pair inside for treatments. Then they joined Helen and Wufei in the battle.  
" Yes!" Relena jumped for joy. " Neither of them will survive this encounter. If they do, I'll just sent my army to destroy them." she smiled at the waiting troops. She was determined to either kill Diana, Heero, or both.  
Heero groggily woke to find himself in the hospital. He looked around and saw Diana in a bed beside him. He tried to get up only to get pushed back down into a laying position.  
" You mustn't try to get up." the doctor ordered. Heero gave him a deadly glare, one that Diana and Helen taught him. The doctor shrank back.  
" Is she alive?" he asked after sitting up. The doctor looked at him then the floor. Heero took this as a bad sign. " Is she at least warm?"  
" She took heavy damage, but she's still breathing, we don't know if she'll survive." the doctor left the room, leaving Heero staring after him in total shock.  
" Heero?" a fuzzy voice interrupted the dead silence. " Heero, we need you out here. It's Relena and Romefeller."  
" Get your butt down here NOW!" he recognized the second voice as an angry Helen. He jumped off the bed and headed to the door. He stopped and looked back at his princess. She lay there helpless and silent. Taking steps toward her he touched her hand.  
" I'll return to you and wake you of this dreadful sleep." he promised and ran out the room. Running for his Gundam he vowed that he will kill Relena with his bare hands. He ran past Wing Gundam and headed straight to Zero. Climbing into the cockpit he started. Zero felt his anger and immediately headed for battle.  
Helen dodged left and right throwing energy blasts at the dolls and other mobile suits that got in her way. Duo slashed left and right at them. The other pilots fought off the attackers and waited painfully when Heero and Diana would join them. Wufei was the first to see Zero fly into battle.  
" They're here!" he announced to the others. " But, I don't see Diana." that caught their attention.  
" What do you mean, you 'don't see Diana?'" Duo snapped in agitation.  
" What I mean, Maxwell, is that she is not with Heero!" Wufei snapped back.  
" Calm down, I'm sure that Heero can explain." Helen stopped the bickering. She made her way to Zero and spoke with Heero. The news she received made her extremely angry.  
" Well? What happened to Miss Diana?" Quatre fended off some dolls.  
" Heero said that she took most of the blast and she may not recover." she said through gritted teeth.  
" So she might die?" Trowa's quiet and calm tone sounded worried. They were all worried, especially Helen. She and Diana grew up together and were almost like sisters. Helen knew who did this before Heero told her.  
" Helen, Relena's mine." Heero stated.  
Helen looked at his Gundam evilly and smiled. " Not if I get to her first." she shot off. Heero's eyes narrowed and he started after her.  
" Heero, what about the princess?" Quatre asked worriedly. He was afraid that she wouldn't make it to the end of the battle.  
" I'll send Lunan and Sage to find her wand. It seems that it can save her life." he opened a link to the cat and wolf.  
" Who's going to do the magic?" Duo eyed him.  
" You decide, I've got to stop Helen before she kills Relena." he blasted off before anyone could get in their say. " Lunan, Sage." he called them. " Find Diana's wand and hurry. She doesn't have much time!"  
Helen landed on the front steps to the Romefeller foundation. " Hmm. Almost as big as Diana's wing of her castle." she admired. Running inside she made a quick sweep of the place to see if she could locate Relena and get her before Heero came. She passed a large study area, not even bothering to look inside, she kept on her mission. Trieze noticed her pass and was intrigued by her. He decided that he would have both.  
" Treize, are you listening?" a young voice demanded.  
" Yes, I will get the girl for you." he bowed. The person on the other line smiled. His crystal blue eyes sparkle evilly. The boy brushed some of his white blonde hair out of his eyes.  
" Good, I expect my little package in perfect shape. I do not want her marked." he ordered Treize.  
" Yes, Prince Diamond. You will have her."  
" She's not for me really. She's for my sisters project. We need her for a key ingredient." Diamond spoke softly. " I will check up on things later." the computer screen went black.  
" I hope he doesn't mind if I have a little fun first." He smiled and left to pursue the girl he saw earlier.  
" Where would I be if I were controlling these stupid troops." Helen thought to her self. " These halls are so confusing. I think I'm lost." she stopped and spun around to gain her bearings. Landing in defeat she silently wished that she had brought a map of the place.  
" Hello." Helen whirled around to face a man with fair skin and calm blue eyes. His brown hair was neatly brushed back and he was dressed like a royal.  
" Who are you?" she took a defensive stance. " What do you want from me?" her eyes narrowed and her tail wrapped around her waist tightly.  
" I just want to talk. My name is Treize Kurshrenada. Welcome to Romefeller." he bowed. Helen stared at him like he was a mad man.  
" Where's Relena?" she demanded.  
" I'm sorry but I do not know. She doesn't tell me anything." he smiled.  
" Well, I guess you'll just have to die." Helen snorted and started to attack. Heero ran by and grinned at Helen.  
" NO!!!!" she yelled and chased after him. They left Treize standing there in the dimly lit halls.  
" What is going on?" he wondered. " Heero Yuy and that girl are both after Relena? What did she do?"  
" Miss Relena, two people are heading this way. They some how managed to bypass the surrounding guards." a soldier informed the near insane girl.  
" Kill them. Kill them all!" she laughed. The soldier looked at her strangely and carried out her orders.  
Helen pounced Heero and they rolled to the floor. A gun shot fired over their heads and they looked up.  
" Well, they must be sending the welcoming committee." Helen smiled and shoved Heero's face into the floor. " Catch ya later!" she chirped as she flew away.  
" No you won't!" he growled and ran towards her direction. He stopped cold when he saw a white tiger ripping into the soldier. When it finished it turned to look at Helen and Heero. Blood dripped from its jaws and its beautiful white fur was stained red in spots on its legs, chest and face. Its ice cold blue eyes stared deep into their souls, then it just vanished like it was never there. Heero blinked and Helen rubbed her eyes. They both jumped at the beep of their communicators.  
" Heero here." his voice was shaky.  
" Did you see a white tiger in your area?" Duo asked. His voice sounded a little shaky too.  
" Why do you ask?" Helen gulped.  
" Because a huge white tiger appeared and demolished the entire fleet of the bad guys and disappeared like it was never there." Quatre spoke up.  
" What do you think it was?" Trowa sounded scared, and that was unusual.  
" Do you think that it might be the princess?" Quatre said.  
" Only one was to know. Lunan? Sage?" Heero called up her animal friends.  
" Yes, Mr. Yuy?" Lunan's kitty voice sounded over the com. link.  
" Is the princess still there?" he asked.  
" Oh, you mean your lover." Helen strained to keep from laughing. Heero sweat dropped.  
" Yes."  
" Well, when Sage and I came with the wand she was nowhere to be found. I was hoping that she was with you or Miss Star." Lunan sounded concerned.  
" She wasn't with me or with Helen. Last time I checked, she was in the hospital." Heero looked at Helen, who looked right back at him. " Lunan, we'll be right there."  
" But what about Relena?" Helen pouted.  
" Later, we need to know what happened to Diana." Heero started back to the entrance. Helen huffed and followed.  
Treize watched them leave through his window. He smiled and thought to himself.  
' Soon the little princess will be in the hands of the mighty Prince Diamond.' Turning away from the window he ordered troops to follow them secretly.  
" Well, where is she?" Heero held a gun to the doctor who was supposed to take care of Diana.  
" I ... I don't know. I left to retrieve some medicine and when I returned she was gone." he quivered in fear.  
" Maybe holding a gun to a man's head is not a good way to get answers." Helen yawned. Heero turned to her and glared.  
" And I suppose you have a better way?" he growled.  
" As a matter of fact I do." she smiled and brought out Sage. " Sniff out her trail boy." she patted the wolf's hear. He nodded and started to sniff. " We'll find her in no time.  
Six hours later, they still haven't found Diana and Heero was about to shoot every body and commit suicide himself. Helen was growing impatient and the others were growing more and more worried about their safety and well as Diana's.  
" I found her!" Sage yipped happily. They opened the doors to the living room and say a huge white tiger resting on the rug. It slowly opened its icy eyes and looked at its intruders. " At least, I think it was her." Sage gulped at the large cat.  
" Lunan, you talk to it. You speak cat." Helen threw the gray cat at the beast.  
" WHAT? I don't know cat! I don't speak it any more!" Lunan reversed the toss and clawed onto Duo's shoulder. Duo almost yelled in pain when they saw it stand. It looked to be about six foot at the shoulder and well built. It turned its massive head to the window and growled.  
" What's it looking at?" Quatre whispered, trying not to attract its attention.  
" Come and see." it spoke softly. They all crept close and looked out. They saw more troops and another sign for battle.  
" Aw, man! I thought we finished those creeps off." Duo complained out loud.  
" Why don't you keep your complaints to yourself and get to your Gundams?" the tiger growled. Heero looked at it funny. ' Diana would say something like that.' he thought trying to fit things together. The beast looked at him. " I am who you think I am." it purred.  
" What?" Helen said confused.  
" My human form was damaged so I had to take on a new form until it is finished healing." the tiger smiled in a tiger like way. Heero had to let this sink in first. Helen wrapped her arms around the tiger neck and squealed with joy. She was so happy that she finally found her friend. " Okay, enough of the mushy stuff. We need to protect our territory." she purred. The others agreed and headed for their Gundams. They were stopped short because soldiers had some how entered their base.  
" Alright, put your hands up and surrender." the commander shouted.  
" Not without a fight." Helen growled.  
" Helen, no." Diana lifted her paw. " We cannot endanger their lives."  
" Why not? They'll only be casualties sooner or later." she snorted.  
Diana's eyes narrowed and Helen remembered her and Heero. " We need them and their Gundams to help us. Remember?" Helen looked disappointed and she surrendered.  
" Sir, tell Mr. Treize to tell Prince Diamond that his packages are on the way." a soldier spoke into a radio. Helen and Diana took on a look of fear and hate.  
" I assume you know this Diamond fellow?" Wufei looked at the girl and tiger. They said nothing, just nodded yes. " Is he that bad?" he gathered from the evil looks in their eyes.  
" Worse. He's a hunter. His kind captures different kinds of species and tortures them to death. If they find a female the male hunters have their fun with them." Helen stated keeping her blue eyes fixated on their captors.  
" I guess that you two have been captured by him before." Heero said still glaring at the soldiers.  
" Bingo. He wants Diana for her tears and me to harness the power of the silver saiyan." Helen said quietly.  
" Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm for getting away from here." Diana growled.  
" What? How can you get us out of here in that form?" Duo snapped.  
" Watch and learn." she smiled. Helen giggled and jumped back. The once six foot tiger grew to a twenty foot dragon. It spread its wings and smiled a toothy grin. The soldiers stared in fear. They dropped their guns and ran for their lives. Laughing Diana lowered her head and neck so they could climb on. " Satisfied?" she asked Duo. He nodded his head in approval.  
" What do you mean it changed to a dragon?!" Diamond shouted over the computer. " Lyonians can only change into real animals not mythical animals!"  
" Well, it seems that this one can." Treize spoke calmly. The prince was not amused by this bit of information.  
" Serena. Is it possible for a Lyonian to transform into a dragon?" the prince asked his sister, who was off the screen.  
" Yes, all Lyonians can change into a dragon. Treize did say that it was a tiger before it changed into a dragon right?" her icy cool voice flowed over the computer. It sent chills down Treize's spine. The prince nodded. " Good, if we get a collar on her she will not be able to fight back."  
" Why is that?" Treize asked the unseen lady.  
" Because, she must have been forced to change into another form. Her original body, or her human form must have been damaged to an extent that she would have died. So in order to save her life she took on another form to let her human form heal." she said almost joyfully. " This will be a perfect time to attack. We will send collars over to you at this moment." her icy tone laughed. " Soon my mother will be free."  
Diana flew high into the clouds, enjoying the wind against her soft feathers. Helen napped on her back while the pilots devised a was to get into Romefeller and destroy it.  
" Is that all you guys think about? Mass destruction?" she looked back at them curiously.  
" It is our order to destroy Romefeller and Oz." Heero stated bluntly. She blinked and turned her head back around, she didn't want an explanation about their whole mission. Diana found a secluded area and landed for the night. Letting the pilots and Helen off she transformed into a smaller version of the white dragon.  
" Now that is cute." Duo patted her small head.  
" Where are we?" Quatre observed his surroundings.  
" This is where you will call home for a while. That is of course until we get a chance to restore ourselves." Helen smiled. " Diana, how's the healing process?" she asked the little dragon.  
" Almost compete. At midnight I should be able to transform back into my human form." the little feathery creature purred.  
" Its a good thing that you Lyonians heal more quickly in another form than healing in the same form." Helen laughed.  
" Let's call it a night for now." Wufei muttered and headed to a near by cave. The others agreed and followed Wufei into the cave. Heero stayed outside and stared at the moon. It was a crescent and it looked like a silver smile in the night sky. He smiled to himself.  
" Intending to stay out here and sleep?" he turned to see Diana, now the size of a horse, walk over to where he was standing.  
" No, I was just admiring the moon." he sighed and returned his gaze to the silver smile in the sky. Diana joined his gaze.  
" You know, it's like I'm looking at home when I look at the moon. My home is a moon to the saiyans. The second moon to become full and the largest moon to the saiyans." she whispered as she stared at the moon.  
" Okay, you two!" Helen shouted from the cave that was now dimly lit by a fire.   
" Get your little butts in here and get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."  
" What are we going to attack Romefeller?" Diana asked her friend who grinned slyly.  
" You betcha!"  
The next morning Heero woke to find everyone missing. Sitting up on his little mat he looked around for anybody. Fearing that they left without him he jumped to his feet and ran outside. To his relief he saw them catching breakfast. They chased after chickens and pigs. Diana and Helen sat on the side lines watching this hilarious event. Diana noticed Heero standing at the cave opening, staring dumbly at his comrades. She smiled and approached him. He snapped his attention to her and greeted her with a smile.  
" So a smile is all I get?" she playfully pouted.  
" Why? You want something more?" he wrapped his arms around her waist. They leaned in for a kiss then was rudely interrupted by a run away pig. It ran right through their legs, knocking them over.  
" Sorry, I guess these pigs are too slippery to handle." Duo laughed wiping some dirt off of his face. Heero pushed himself off of Diana.  
" It's ok. I'll just kill you later." he muttered.  
" No, you kill the pig later." Helen trotted over to their area and stood over them.  
" You mind getting off of her?" her eyes narrowed. Heero blushed and leaped off of her.  
" Aw, Helen. That was a nice position." Diana dusted herself off.  
" You can have more of that position when you're married." Helen growled.  
" Let's get married now!" Diana turned to Heero. He flushed even more, the guys fell anime style, and Helen sweat dropped. " What? I'm only being reasonable." she stated. They all laughed at her and with her.  
CHAPTER 4: POWERS AWAKENED.  
" I am disappointed, Treize. I hired you so I could see results. I am not seeing anything." Diamond growled.  
" I'm sorry. But we are trying our hardest to find them. I've already sent out troops to search out the plains near the mountains." Treize bowed. " The Lyonian and the Saiyan will be delivered to you."  
" Good, I hope that I can depend on you, Mr. Treize." Diamond shut off the computer. He turned around in his seat to face his sister. " We will get her tears. I promise."  
" I hope that Mr. Treize can deliver what he promises. Or something unfortunate might happen to his little company." she smiled evilly.  
Heero took one last gaze at the beautiful landscape. The green stretch that went on for miles. How much livelier it looked than the green fields in the colonies. Turning away he climbed onto the dragon's back. Diana looked back at him and saw him sigh. She heard him say mentally that he wished that they could stay a little bit longer. She smiled and passed a thought to him. ' Maybe after we win this we can come back for a camp out.' He looked up at her and smiled. ' I like that idea.'  
" Can we go now?" an impatient Helen huffed.  
" Okay, okay. Hang on tight!" Diana said and took off the ground. They flew high into the clouds. " Are we going to attack now or wait till they get their Gundams?" Diana asked Helen.  
" Well, you and I can go and start, they can go to their Gundams then join us later." Helen suggested.  
" No, you'll kill all the fun and leave us with nothing." Duo pouted. He folded his arms and glared at Helen, who grinned back at him. ' Drat, he figured my plan out.' she thought, Diana heard and laughed to herself.  
" What are you laughing at?" Quatre looked at her funny.  
" Nothing." she smiled and continued the flight. They finally reached the hiding place for the Gundams. Diana landed gently and let them off. " Okay, everybody off."  
" Looks like nobody found the place." Trowa observed.  
" That's good. In my opinion, I don't like anybody touching my Gundam." Wufei stated as his gaze traced over to his Gundam. His eyes popped open when he saw Diana and Helen touching his Gundam. " HEY!" he ran over to them to stop their probing fingers.  
" That is really funny." Duo laughed as he watched this little episode. " Let's hurry up and get to the battle field."  
" Right." Quatre, Trowa, and Heero agreed. Wufei finally chased the girls away from his Gundam. He was foaming mad. The girls just laughed and flew after the others.  
" They are on their way, Miss Relena." Dorothy said into the darkness. A light brown head came into the light.  
" Good. I have a little surprise for the two girls that travel with my Heero." her blue eyes were glassy and her lady like tone of voice was replaced by one of a sinister background.  
" Is there something wrong, Miss Relena?" Dorothy stepped forward to try and help her friend.  
" Nothing's wrong. And please, call me Serena." she laughed devilishly. Dorothy gasped in horror at what had happened to her friend.  
" That's funny." Diana's tail flicked back and forth.  
" What's funny?" Duo flew up behind her in his Gundam.  
" There's no welcoming party." Helen sat on Wufei's Gundam. He shooed her away, she lightly flittered off giggling. She stopped and immediately turned SSJ 3. " Diana, get ready for the attack."  
" Huh?" she looked at her.  
" It's a hunter." Helen growled.  
" How can a hunter be here? They haven't come to this planet in centuries." Diana looked at Romefeller in confusion. " And why don't I sense anything?"  
" Because ... well ... I don't know why. Just get ready to attack." she ordered. Her saiyan tail wrapped itself tightly around her waist as she created a large genkidama ( Energy Ball.) Diana nodded and turned to the silver Lyon, she too created a large genkidama. At the same time they released the balls. The genkidama's headed to the center of the Romefeller building. They all took on a look of horror as they were deflected and absorbed into the protective shield.  
" Since when did they get a force field?" Diana sputtered in amazement.  
" Since the hunter took residence there." Helen growled even angrier than before.  
" So what do we do now?" Heero asked the leader girls. They looked back at his like he was insane.  
" You expect us to come up with all the ideas?" Diana snapped. " Why don't you think up something?"  
" I would, but I've never faced a hunter before." he smirked.  
" Good point." she admitted. Then their attention was caught when they saw Relena levitate out of the building. " Heero ..." she started.  
" Hello, Helen Star and Princess Diana Moon." she laughed evilly.  
" How do you know our names?" Helen demanded from the girl.  
" You should know me." she chuckled and Relena dropped to the ground. She made a disgusting crunch when she hit the pavement.  
" Well, there goes my chance of revenge." Diana muttered.  
" And my chance is right in front of me." the evil voice carried over the building. Helen and Diana searched for the owner of the voice. They found her and Diana nearly screamed. " I see you recognize me now."  
" Oh, no." Helen whispered under her breath. She could feel her power, and it was allot higher than hers. " Heero, get Diana out of here!" she ordered the pilot of Zero.  
" Why?" he asked her.  
" Diana will explain it to you, no get her and go!" she yelled.  
" But what about you?" Diana grabbed her friends arm. " I'm not going to leave you here."  
" You're not." Helen smiled at her and hit her on the neck, knocking her unconscious. Heero grabbed her and bolted off.  
" You're only delaying the inevitable." Serena smirked and prepared for the fight against Helen.  
' Please stay alive Diana, you're our only hope to save the world.' Helen thought as a tear slid down her cheek.  
Heero laid Diana down on the soft grass. Helen hit her pretty hard to knock her out this long. He wanted to leave and help the others but he knew that Helen would force him to stay with Diana. Heero became frustrated at his situation. The eyes of Zero lighted up and then darkened.  
" I know. I shouldn't be worrying about them, they can take care of them selves. But they are still my friends and I do worry about them." he told Zero. Diana moaned and sat up. " Are you ok?" he touched her shoulder.  
" Yeah, just a little sore from where Helen hit me." she smiled weakly. " Where are we?" she looked around.  
" Helen told me to take you to a safe place." he looked down. " So I did."  
" What? We should be there helping her!" Diana shouted at him. She was mad at Helen for not letting her help them in this battle. " We need to go back and help. They could be in serious trouble. And don't you even say a word, Zero!" she snapped at the machine. Diana stood to her feet and transformed to the dragon. Ordering Zero and Heero to stay put she flew off to the battle site. ' Please be alive, guys.' she prayed.  
Serena threw Deathscythe into Sandrock and the two mobile suits plummeted to the ground. Wufei attacked her in Shenlong and Trowa attacked in Heavyarms, she deflected their attacks and sent them to join the others on the ground. Helen growled and powered up. She roared and flew at Serena. Serena laughed and tossed her into the building like a rag doll. Helen pulled herself up and coughed up blood. She saw a shadow pass over them then a blast of super hot acid. Helen looked up to see Diana in her dragon form shooting acid at Serena. Serena teleported to a different location to avoid the acid attack. Diana only chased her firing more acid from her mouth.  
" Idiot!" Helen shouted to the white beast that hovered over her. " I wanted you to stay away so you won't be captured!"  
" I won't. When they captured me the first time, I was naive. I'm a lot smarted now and I will not be caught." Diana smirked a dragon like smirk. Helen looked at the beast and stood up. She saw a net fly towards Diana. Diana spotted it and burnt it to a crisp with her fire attack.  
" Princess Diana, can't we come to a mutual agreement?" Serena said trying to fool the princess.  
" Sorry, I don't make deals with hunter scum like you." the dragon snorted out some flames. Serena narrowed her eyes, she did not like being called scum.  
" After I retrieve you tears I will kill you." she vowed. Her dark imperium crystal began to glow.  
Diana, noticing this turned back to her human form and pulled out her imperium silver crystal. " You won't be able to do that if I kill you first!" she growled and her crystal began to glow. Serena let out a battle cry and released the dark crystals power. Diana did the same and the two powers collided in the middle. Serena's crystal stared to push Diana's back. Serena smiled wickedly, she was going to win this match.  
' Can't let her win. The world is at steak and she can destroy it. Come on crystal, use your full power, please!' she begged the silver crystal. The power started to pulse and her white shirt and blue jean shorts changed into her princess gown. ' Is this the full power of the crystal?' The silver crystal doubled in size and shot forth more energy than the dark crystal. It started to push back Serena's power.  
Heero arrived and saw what was happening. Diana stood on a building holding her crystal that she got before she left Lyona. This other lady with two blonde balls of hair and pig tails to go with them hovered in the air holding another crystal. Hers was in the shape of an upside down tear drop and Diana's was a perfect ball. Two energies shot from the crystals and the were in some sort of pushing match. Diana's crystal was winning at the moment.  
" I will not lose to a brat!" Serena screeched and increased her power. Diana was shoved back but she held her ground.  
" On behalf of the saiyan moon I, Princess Diana, will destroy you!" Diana said confidently, this made Serena nervous. " Cosmic Moon Power!" she called out and the silver crystal glowed brighter and a beam of energy shot through Serena's energy sending shard of it every where. Some hit Diana and Helen as they flew and hit in various spots around the area. Diana winced as one dug into her right shoulder. The beam of energy from the silver crystal hit its mark. Serena yelled in pain as a blinding light exploded when the beam hit her. As every thing became visible again, Diana had fallen to her knees and breathed heavily. She looked up and gasped when she saw Serena still there. She was badly injured but still alive.  
" Next time, little princess, I'll get you and your saiyan friend." she coughed and vanished. Helen frowned. ' She didn't get a hold of the crystal's true power.'  
" Diana?" she walked to her shaking friend.  
" I'm ok." Helen barely heard her. Helen rushed to catch her as she went into unconsciousness.  
" Helen, is she ok?" Duo yelled from the ground.  
" I hope so." she whispered as she looked at the silver crystal that floated gently above the ground.  
Heero and Helen paced back and fort in the waiting room. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo watched them.  
" Can you two please sit down." Duo leaned back in his seat. " You two look like your waiting for a baby." Helen and Heero stopped and glared at the braided boy.  
" Besides you're tearing a hole in the carpet." Wufei sighed. ' I can't believe I'm sticking up for this boy.'  
" We are getting im ..." Helen started then was interrupted when the doctor came in.  
" She's doing fine." he smiled. Helen and Heero passed out in relief.  
" Can we see her?" Quatre asked stepping over the two bodies.  
" Of course." Heero and Helen jumped up and ran out the door trampling poor Quatre. Trowa and Wufei helped him to his feet. Duo followed the two runaways. Heero and Helen reached her room first and walked in quietly.  
" Hi, Moonface." Helen joked as she sat in the chair next to her bed. Diana turned to look at her.  
" Don't call me that." she smiled playfully.  
" So, how are you feeling?" Heero asked placing his hand on hers. She looked at him.  
" A little tired." she sighed. " The man in the white coat said I lost a lot of blood. I think he's wrong, I lost a lot of energy." Heero and Helen laughed as the others came in.  
" I see she's back to normal." Duo scratched his head.  
" Not completely." Wufei muttered.  
" Why do you say that?" Trowa said giving him a confused look.  
" She can't cook yet." He folded his arms. Every body laughed.  
Diana looked at all her friends and smiled. ' I know why I'm here. I'm here to help my friends and save the planet. Maybe some day I'll unlock the full power of the silver imperium crystal. Until then I'll continue to fight evil and restore peace to this world.' she thought as she looked from her friends to the setting sun. She knew the hunters would return, and that she and Helen would have to fight them again and again. But they grow stronger and soon they will over power the hunters and destroy them for good. For now that seemed only like a wishful dream, but Helen and Diana knew that one day their dream would become a reality. Only time would tell when they would finally destroy the hunter species and rid the universe of their evil pleasures.  
" Well, it seems that Heero is finally showing his soft side." Duo observed Heero and Diana as they talked silently. Heero heard and immediately stood up and punched Duo in the face. Duo flopped to the ground and held his injured cheek. " Wh ... why did you do that? I was only commenting on how more human you're becoming." Duo sniffed and Heero growled. With one battle cry he leaped onto Duo beating the snot out of the pilot of Deathscythe. All the while, Helen, Diana, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa laughed at this little scuffle.  
" I will return little princess, and I will get my tears!" cackled a healing huntress. Serena's eyes narrowed as she looked into her globe and watched the princess and her friends laugh happily. Behind her in the shadows, Diamond too watched and made a wish. ' Yes, return to me my dear princess, so that I can make you my queen.' He smiled to himself and left his little sister to her evil laughter.  
Will the end be soon for the princess and her saiyan friend, or will this war between the hunters, Lyonians, and saiyans continue? Will the evil huntress Serena get what she needs to complete her experiment? Will Duo ever cut his hair? And is it Chang Wufei or Wufei Chang? ( The world may never know.) The answer must wait until their next adventure.  
Or until I decide to complete this story, readers stay tuned and prepare for more love, laughter, and danger. :P   
  



End file.
